


Something I Want

by earpcest



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Earpcest, Established Relationship, F/F, Incest, Knee Socks, Not Wearing Underwear, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Sisters, Skirts, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpcest/pseuds/earpcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This really isn't Waverly’s normal attire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).



> Okay so this really isn't my best work but I just had to write something for this ship because I'm totally in love with them together.  
> This is my first real time writing smut so... Tell me how I did please. I could use the suggestions. If you guys notice any mistakes please let me know.  
> This contains incest so if you don't like it don't read it. The smut isn't all that extreme.
> 
> I wrote this for @dollylux because I've been raving about earpcest on anon on their blog for a while now and they said something about me writing something... Now this is definitely not my nest work and I'm so sorry (IT IS NOT WORTHY)... But I tried. I promise whatever I write next will be much better.

This really isn't Waverly’s normal attire. It’s not something she would usually wear period, let alone outside.

The skirt is short, _ too short _ , and she’s not a stranger to wearing things that show of skin. It’s  _ definitely _ too small to  _ not be wearing underwear _ . It’s still high waisted, just to give it that touch of her style that she knows will drive Wynonna up the wall. The black thigh highs feel near overkill and the white crop top would be the only okay thing about the outfit if she were wearing a bra underneath it. The whole outfit is downright slutty and the worst part is that Waverly _ enjoys it _ .

She relishes the way it makes her feel exposed, even as she embarrassedly runs into Shorty’s and behind the counter, praying to god no one notices her change in wardrobe.

A few people look her way but don’t seem to realize the full implications of the outfit. A few men eye her a little too long for her liking but she does her best to ignore it as she starts wiping the counter down nervously. Every time the door opens she glances up to see if it’s who she wants it to be, every time it’s not she gets more and more worried considering that Wynonna is always looking for a drink (and nowadays for Waverly). Then she realizes that Wynonna could be caught up somewhere dealing with a revenant, which does nothing to calm her nerves. Right as she’s about to give up or get Dolls to help track her down down the door opens and Wynonna walks in, dark hair perfectly in place and a cocky smirk on her lips.

She keeps eye contact with Waverly as she walks through the bar before taking a seat in the very back corner, draping herself over the booth, arms rested back and legs spread dominantly. 

Waverly takes a deep breath before weaving around the counter, making sure to sway her hips as she makes her way over. “Hey, Wynonna,” Waverly greets, keeping a casual tone in her voice as she stares down at her sister, biting her lip softly. “Can I get you something?”

The other girl’s tongue pokes out of the corner of her mouth slightly, making Waverly squirm. “Yeah… I see something I want.”

“I’ll get you a beer?”

Wynonna scans over her again, “I’d love one,” she purrs.

“Okay, Daddy.”

Wynonna raises a brow at her as she turns away and Waverly can feel eyes on her backside as she walks to the bar and on her chest as when she comes back. She makes sure to stand as close to Wynonna as possible when she places the slick bottle down on the table in front of her. Her sister picks it up, dragging her fingers through the cold condensation and taking a sip before easing it down slowly onto the table, eyes still connected to Waverly’s like magnets.

“Let me know if you need anything-” she’s cut off by a cold rough hand on the back of her thigh, pulling her even closer. The cool water and her sisters hand on her sensitive skin  is enough to make Waverly groan and she’s thankful that the bar is especially crowded and loud tonight.

"Do you have any idea... What I would do to you... If I got you alone right now?" Wynonna whispers, staring up at her with blown out pupils, painfully slow as she drags her fingernails, feather light, up the back of Waverly’s leg.

“What?” 

Wynonna snaps the edge of the knee socks, against Waverly’s skin before grabbing her bruisingly hard again, hand feeling like an anchor to Waverly.

Waverly imagines swinging her legs over Wynonna  _ right now _ , like a stripper about to give a lap dance, in front of all these people who know them and she pictures herself sliding her arms over Wynonna’s shoulders and grinding their hips together.

She has to clear her throat to snap herself out of it.

“You okay, babygirl?”

“Yeah... “ Waverly wonders if dressing like this here really was a good idea, because now she’s not worried about Wynonna, she’s worried about her own self-control. “Um… I have to go… I’m working?” She laughs, awkwardly, gesturing back to the rest of the establishment.

“In that outfit?” Wynonna questions, scanning around the room at the other patrons, eyes suddenly alarmed and jealousy poking through.

"Yep.”

Wynonna licks her lips again, eye contact more intense as she runs her hand up higher and under the skirt.

Waverly gasps, when fingers barely graze her folds and Wynonna lets out a slight laugh, teasing her one more time before pulling back entirely. “That’s gonna be hard to forget,” she runs the same hand through her dark hair and Waverly knows she’s talking about the lack of underwear. “Well, you’re working… Right?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“So you should go then,” Wynonna suggests, eyes daring.

She takes a deep breath before turning on her heel and going straight up to a group of guys that just walked in, knowing that will get under her sister’s skin they way she’s getting under Waverly’s.

It’s not hard to miss the way their eyes roam over her like she’s not a person, like she’s a piece of me that is theirs to look at. It makes her feel violated but she holds her head high, not wanting to show Wynonna that she’s not enjoying it. “What can I get you boys?” she chirps, cocking her hip and pulling her notepad out.

She takes their order, not without receiving a few lewd comments that make her roll her eyes before making her way to make them. As she’s doing this another person appears in front of her.

“Hey there, Waverly!  _ Lookin’ good _ ,” Champ’s voice praises and Waverly sighs. “Wanna do something later? Come back to my place?”

“I’ve got plans, Champ.”

“You sure?” he questions, trying to make eye contact with her as she finishes making the drinks and goes to walk the over to the group. Champ follows her to the table and continues trying to convince her to come home with him.

“I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” this is an extremely unconvincing statement considering he’s never made anything worth her while.

“It’s not gonna happen,” she tells him, placing her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, before she glances across the room, nearly dropping the empty tray in her hands when she catches Wynonna looking at her again, lip caught between her teeth and eyes on Waverly's legs. It seems like the air is getting warmer. She rips her gaze away and presses her knees together quickly, searching for some sort of relief in this very public environment.

Waverly's throat goes dry as she turns away from her boyfriend and bolts into the bathroom, instantly needing to lean on the edge of the counter.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _

She lets out a shaky breath. This was not supposed to go like this. She was supposed to be getting Wynonna hot and bothered, not herself. This was supposed to lead to sex at home not making her horny here where they can't do anything about it. She can't go back like this. She can't go back thinking about Wynonna's black nails and light lips against the back of her neck. 

She gulps and glances around her, making sure nobody else is in the room. She just needs to get off. Get off then go back. She slowly starts to slip her hand under the waistband of her skirt.

When her fingers find her folds she groans at how wet she is. “Oh fuck.”

“Starting without me?” Wynonna says suddenly into her ear, arms wrapping around Waverly's waist and front pressed against her back.

Waverly jumps at the unexpected touch, removing her hand from its place between her legs. “ _ Jesus Christ, Wynonna _ . You scared the  _ shit  _ out of me.”

Wynonna stares at her in the mirror, shy little smile on her soft mouth. “Sorry.”

Neither of them talk after this, keeping delicate eye contact in the dingy mirror. Waverly can’t get over the look on Wynonna’s face, her parted petal lips, and her overwhelmingly emotional eyes. 

Waverly can't help but tilt her head back into Wynonna’s shoulder as her bigger hands join Waverly’s in her skirt, fingertips grazing her sensitive flesh. She slowly picks up her pace, rubbing circular patterns around Waverly’s clit. 

Wynonna’s teeth scrap softly against the skin of her neck, making Waverly gasp and buck into her. It’s all teasing, Wynonna usually is at first. Teasing Waverly for hours and hours before finally giving her what she needs, but right now they don’t have the time and Waverly has no patience.

She spins around quick, dislodging Wynonna and making her take a step back, fear covering her features. Waverly feels a little bad for the sudden change, she’s forgotten that still after all this time, Wynonna is worried about rejection, even though Waverly has made it perfectly clear that she wants this. Wants  _ her _ . Wants  _ them _ .

“Wynonna,” Waverly whispers, jerking the darker haired girl forward by her soft shirt, pulling their bodies together, to get the contact they’ve both been craving all day. Her lust filled eyes dart up to make contact with her sister’s. “ _ Fuck me _ .”

Wynonna lets out a deep breath, tension dropping from her shoulders as she lets their lips connect softly, a breath caught between their lips, serving as the reassurance she needs. Waverly kisses her back, allowing herself to melt against her. The older woman’s hands find her hips again, they tremble against her.

Their kiss is a constant push-pull, Wynonna moving in, desperate to get closer, Waverly fighting to make up for all of their lost time together. 

“We’re okay,” she barely pulls back, Wynonna is still trying to press their mouths together like she’s going to collapse if she doesn’t, and for all Waverly knows, she is. The clash of their lips intensifies and Wynonna’s hands grip her ass then she has her on top of the counter again, Waverly’s legs wrapped around her waist, ankles digging into the back of her thighs. “Wynonna. I trust you, okay? Do what you want.”

The look of adoration that follows in Wynonna’s eyes makes Waverly’s heart hurt and lust go up. 

The taller girl grinds their hips together, Waverly’s exposed centre getting pressure on the button of Wynonna’s jeans. That’s when she notices the bulge of a strap-on in her sister’s pants.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” she breathes, resting her head on the glass behind her as Wynonna starts marking up her neck with deep purple hickeys that she knows will be near impossible to cover up. A hand palms her breast, skilled, knowing fingers squeezing with just the right pressure. “Wynonna. Please,  _ fuck _ .  _ Daddy. _ ” She gasps, gripping at the back of Wynonna’s neck before bringing her hands down and undoing Wynonna’s jeans.

The other girl quickly helps her pull the plastic piece out of the boxers she’s wearing and through the opening in her pants. The two of them quickly guide it to her entrance.

“You ready, babygirl?”

Waverly curses at the nickname as she eases herself forward for better access. “Yes.  _ God _ . Just  _ do it _ , Wy.”

Wynonna does exactly as she’s told, thrusting into her baby sister roughly, both of their sets of hands gripping the edges of the porcelain sink. Waverly holds on tight to Wynonna’s leather jacket as she fucks into her, teeth on her neck, one hand on her thigh, half under the knee sock and the other holding her hip.

Waverly bites her lip at how perfect their pace is automatically. They’ve only done this twice before, just the fact that Wynonna already has exactly what Waverly likes  _ memorized _ is amazing to her. She grinds down onto the plastic with each deep thrust, groaning each time it brushes a sweet spot inside of herself.

“Fuck, Wave, you’re so tight,” Wynonna moans when it gets harder to keep moving as Waverly squeezes around the device. The hand on her hip moves up her white shirt and Waverly can see Wynonna’s dark fingernails pinch her nipple through the thin fabric and it is enough to have her convulsing around Wynonna, back arching off the mirror and against her sister’s solid form.

Wynonna eases her sister down from her high with shallow thrusts until she's sure she's done, which is when they just lean against each other, Wynonna occasionally rolling her hips, making the dildo press against all of Waverly’s sensitive insides.

“ _ Jesus, Wynonna. _ I was supposed to be making you turned on. Not the other way around.”

“Oh, don’t worry, you did,” she responds, voice rough as she leans back to examine the outfit again. "I can’t believe you wore this in public,  _ fuck _ .”

“ _ I  _ can’t believe you just fucked me in a public restroom.”

“It was hot.”

“It was a terrible idea.”

“Uh, I don’t exactly see you forcing me out of you?”

“Shut up,” Waverly grins, pressing their lips together again. She’s still astonished by how gentle Wynonna is when kissing her, but she supposes she should expect it with the way Wynonna is always protecting her and taking good,  _ good _ care of her. “I love you, Wynonna. Don’t forget that.”

“I love you too, and I’ll try not to. Sometimes I just worry you’ll find someone more worthy of your time.”

“You’re worth all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan to write more for these two at some point (especially considering I made a separate account for it).


End file.
